Ask Werecat Dipper
by Werecat Dipper
Summary: Hey! I'm Dipper... and a freak accident equaled in the whole half cat thing so... yea, ask me questions and dares! And PLEASE read the whole thing I wrote. Character death is aloud (in some cases) so T. Sorry I didn't do all dares and asks, I didn't have a lot of time.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper walks into a large, empty room and sits in a chair. Something is different about him... he has cat ears and a tail!

"Errr, hi there? I'm Dipper- which you know... and well, I'm a werecat now! So that's fun, I guess... not really, anyway, ask me questions and give me dares! I'll do anything not sexual and no twin death! Oh, and please, hold back with, 'I dare you to kiss so and so' or 'admit your feelings to so and so', I will do them occasionally, but seriously, they annoy the heck outta me! Um, in the future, other characters will be here too, and you can request some now if you'd like! Anyway, ask me questions and dares 'via PM unless your a guest. Otherwise, your welcome to use the reviews. Thanks! Bye!"


	2. RockSunner Dare & Ask

Dipper walks outside, in his second form, grinning, "Hey! So you guys asked me some questions and I'm ready to answer them! Let's start..."

"First question is from RockSunner:

Please demonstrate for us:  
How fast can you run?  
How high and far can you leap?  
Can you land on your feet from a long drop?  
How much weight can you lift?"

"Aright... First I'm gonna explain everything, then I'll actually show you some demonstrations. On two legs, I can't say I'm any faster. I run about the same speed as a normal twelve year old male human being. If I turn half cat though, which is when I basically look like some mutated cat human thing, it's kinda creepy actually, I can run extremely fast, I don't know exactly how many miles per hour but I'd say about forty five to fifty and at bursts of speed, fifty five. And my finale form of the four main ones (human, human with cat ears and tail, half cat, half human, giant cat) is the fastest. I can probably reach speeds of sixty and seventy at bursts of speed."

"Like I said before, as a human or in my second main form, I don't have many more abilities. But, in my third form, I can leap about ten feet, I'm guessing. In my finale form, I'd say about eighteen."

"Next one: I always land on my feet now, no matter what. But in my first two forms, I usually don't land as... gracefully as my other two forms."

"And, finale one: How much weight can I lift? A lot now, actually! It's really cool! In my human form, I'd say about twenty pounds, more or less. Newt form would be about twenty five... but it's my third form that's strongest, I can lift about sixty pounds, no joke! I don't even know how that's physically possible! Imagine if I actually worked out! Not that I don't, heh heh... My finale form though, can't really pick up weights due to lack of hands but I can lift pretty heavy stuff!"

"Alright, here's the falling thing, and the weight thing!"

Dipper springs, his sharp nails digging into the side of the unopened Mystery 'Hack. He climbs up remarkably fast until he is at Wendy's Hangout. Taking a deep breath, he turns around and walks backward until he is at the edge of the roof. Closing his eyes, he takes one finale step back and falls. Animals instinct takes over and he spins around with a grunt. He hits the ground leg first with a sickening thud and one of his legs crumple beneath him, causing him to yowl in agony. Tears stream down his face until his newly broken leg begins to change... it straightens out completely and heals itself right before the boys/cats eyes. He smiles a little, wiping away the salty drops that had been falling down his cheeks.

"I'm ok!", he mutters, standing up, at first unsteady but quickly finding his balance. "Now, for the weight thing..."

_Ten minutes later..._

Dipper has two weights in front of him. One is twenty pounds and one is sixty pounds.

"Alright, got there from my Great Uncle, also known as Gruncle, Stan's Basement."

Dipper reached forward and picked up the twenty pound weight. His muscles tensed, tightening, as he struggled to pick up the weight. With one finale heave it was high above his head.

"Now for the next part, I have to change...ok, I feel kinda weird but um... first of all, you've seen me without the whole werecat abilities so... I'm not gonna show that for the first two questions. But I will show you my last two forms."

Slowly Dipper begins to morph into cat like beast with long talons and a cat like face. He groans and his bones seem to be making a horrible snapping noise as they slowly bend and break to form a different skeleton but Dipper is in no pain; when he starts to switch, his more developed brain produces a numbing substance that insures him that he will never feel the slightest bit of agony. There are tearing noises as his cloth begin to grow to small for him but they remain on.

His voice slowly changes, growing deeper and more animalistic until he is no longer moaning but growling. His spine begins to bend until he can no longer stand straight up, only walk in a hunched position. His arms are still humanlike, besides the brown fur with slightly darker designs. They seem to have groan more muscular though. His legs are also still very human although he is now on his toes which have became more padded on the bottom. His legs have, too, became much more muscular.

His eyes have grown more almond shaped and bigger but the eye color hasn't been lost besides a slight, yellow glint at the side, in fact, the hazel brown has covered up the whites of his eyes and his pupils have been reduced to slits due to the sun's blazing glare.

Stretching to get used to this new form he has taken on so quickly, her bends his body in ways that the average human couldn't do if they practiced forever.

He then picks up the sixty pound weight and struggles to lift it above his head. He lets out a low mix between a yowl and a growl, his body trembling. Finally, he lifts is high above his head, a cat grin decorating his face.

Next, he climbs back up the Mystery Shack, once again at Wendy's Hangout. He leaps of backwards once again, spinning in the air, but this time when he hits the ground, no bones break. His leg though, is slightly twisted but his extraordinary healing quickly fix's that.

He bursts forward, racing across the grass clearing the Mystery Shack sits upon. Dust builds up behind him as his paws fly across the sun beaten ground. Dipper pounces in mid run, leaping eleven feet. Finally he stops, breathing hoarsely. For a few moments he is silent, giving himself the chance to regain his lost breath.

Suddenly, he begins to change again, his legs and arms begin to grow even more muscular. His back bends until he can no longer stand on two legs at all and his fingers grow stubbier until they are his new fore-paw's toes. Once again, the sound of breaking bones fills the clearing. His neck becomes longer and the skin around it, less soft. Through all this, a tuft of scruffy hair remains on his head and beneath is a dark brown marking; The Big Dipper.

His shirt finally tears off but his shorts remain, tattered but still working. Gently though, he tears the rest of his cloths off with his teeth because they will break if he neglects to doing so. It doesn't matter though; fur completely covers up his body and guards him from wandering eyes.

Finally, the changing ends and he is a large, brown tabby, no smaller than a big mountain lion. His eyes have not changed at all. He stretch's once again, before getting ready to show off his speed.

He sprints forward, his strong back legs carrying him at least ten feet forward with every step. At the end, he leaps once again, ignoring his aching throat and lungs that beg for a break. He goes about sixteen feet, not his best, but certainly not horrible. Finally, he lies down, panting with exhaustion once again.

Soon though, he is back up, clawing his way, once again to the top where he dives off, his whole body stretched out, his slim brown pelt shining brightly in the sunlight. When he hits the ground, he breaks into a sprint and skids to a halt at the edge of the forest. Blinking and regaining his breath, he starts towards his pile of cloths which he brings into the woods.

When he comes back out, he is... fairly normal although the cat ears and tail still remain. He's wearing his shorts but his ripped shirt is still one the ground somewhere.

"I think I'm just gonna finish up for now. I will definitely continue, hopefully by tomorrow but that took way longer than expected. Apperently I didn't improve on my stamina... Well, bye for now!


	3. BillCipher4 & A Random Suprise Questions

Dipper walks into the attic.

"So, hey! I'm gonna answer the questions I neglected to get to yesterday! The first one for today is from 'BillCipher4':

'Hello there! Welcome to FanFiciton! I'm Billcipher4, or Autumn. But you can call me whatever you feel like. Anyways, I had a question: "How often do you find yourself staring at Mabel's yarn?'"

Dipper paused for a moment, seeming a bit nervous. "Hmmm... well... I um... heh heh, I never stare at Mabel's-", he was cut off at something sparkly on Mabel's bed. He spun around to see a ball of rainbow yarn with glitter. His jaw dropped open in surprise. "Whoa... That's so... cool..."

Suddenly, he shook his head and blinked, "I mean, never! I never find myself staring at Mabel's yarn!"

"Alright, new subject. So this next one is from 'A random Surprise':

'How did u become a were cat'

Well... the thing is, I'm actually thinking of writing a story about it... but I will give you a brief story of how it all happened:"

Dipper walked through the forest, staring curiously into the foliage around him.

Lately, there had been constant sightings of some weird animal and he knew he had to find it.

As if on cue, all bird song stopped. Dipper blinked in surprise and turned around to see a shadowy figure crawling through the forest. It was gone in an instant. Fear prickled through Dipper's flesh and he shivered. That was the monster; he'd seen it.

"Whoa...", he whispered in excitement, "That was... awesome! I can't believe I saw-"

He was cut off by a loud growl and something sprang from the bush's, throwing him to the ground with a painful grunt. He struggled briefly before a claw was pressed against his chest, silencing him. Saliva dripped onto him and for the first time yet, he managed to look up and see what had attacked. It was a huge white cat with lot's of fur. It was growling, hatred glinting in it's sky-blue eyes. It's mouth was open, showing off it's horrible, yellow fangs. Dipper struggled again at that, fear shooting through him.

"No! Let me go!", he cried, unsure of what to do, "Help! Help!"

The monster seemed to smile before lunging forward and biting deep into Dipper's shoulder. Blood spurted out, making the white cat's face dark scarlet.

From the woods, another one seemed to appear, it's fur red as a fox's. It tackled the snow-white one to the ground, digging it's teeth into it's paw. The white one, which was actually pretty small compared to the red, squealed and struggled till the other let go before running into the woods.

The red one approached Dipper and he whimpered in fear. It gently, though, picked Dipper up by the back of his shirt. From the loss of blood, Dipper quickly went unconscious. The red one dragged him towards the Mystery Shack leaving a trail of blood behind to where a large puddle had formed.

!llew os su wonk uoY


	4. VoteforPreteenCatorAskWerecatDipper

Dipper walked into the attic, "Hey, I got more questions!"

"Alright, first question for today is from Axel Treehorn:

'Are you REALLY the REAL werecat Dipper? Okay, we won't do that these things you said... How..did..you...become..you..now..?...'"

"Unfortunately, yes. I am Dipper Pines, and I am half cat. It really stinks."

"Alright, next question is from Amb:

'i dare dipper to tell Stan and Mabel'

Well, Mabel already knows but I... no... Stan will use me as a tourist attraction and-"

"OMG! I'll do it!", Mabel squealed from her bed. Dipper's eyes widened.

"Wait, no! Mabel, I-"

Mabel ran downstairs, "Gruncle Stan! Dipper is a werecat, he's half cat."

Stan didn't look away from the TV, "You're all crazy."

"Hey, umm, Gruncle Stan? Is that the boring old lady black and white movie specials?"

"No, go play in the middle of the woods where mountain lions live."

Mabel blinked then walked upstairs.

Meanwhile, Dipper was rocking back and fourth with his hat pulled down over his face.

"Calm down, Dip, he didn't believe me."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Dipper cleared his throat. "Oh.. um.. I'm gonna just go back to... yea..."

"Ok, another one from Axel Treehorn:

'Uh,... I dare you to sing...'Royals'?"

Dipper groaned, "Oh God, I'll never hear the end of it from Mabel..."

"THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT, LET ME GET MY CAMERA!", Mabel squeals, disappearing, the coming back with said.

"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

My friends and I—we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
We didn't come from money.

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

Ooh ooh oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
And I'm in love with being queen.  
Ooh ooh oh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy."

Dipper sighs while Mabel sits in the corner of her back, cracking up. "Aww, Dippy, this is so amazing, I'm so posting this on Ipipe!"

Dipper lunges at her but she bounce's out of the way, running downstairs and giggling all the way while Dipper screams, "MABEL! COME BACK HERE!"


End file.
